A business object is a software model representing real-world items used during the transaction of business. For example, a business object may represent a business document such as a sales order, a purchase order, or an invoice. A business object may specify business logic and/or data having any suitable structure. The structure of a business object may be determined based on the requirements of a business scenario in which the business object is to be deployed. A business solution for a particular business scenario may include many business objects, where the structure of each business object has been determined based on the requirements of the particular business scenario.
Conventional business practices and processes typically depend on an on-going exchange of business documents including structured data to implement the business processes. In typical fashion, each step of the business process is negotiated and agreed upon by the business partners and further memorialized in a document or record of structured data. The reliance on the creation and exchange of different documents, including documents of different versions, increases the costs of doing business and in some instances is not very efficient.
People or social networks are an increasingly popular mechanism for people to contact and interact with each other. Social networks may support the exchange of user generated media of various types as the communication means between different business contact or connections. Social networks may support the initialization or introduction of different people. While a social network may support the exchange of unstructured data between people, social network artifacts are not typically efficiently incorporated into the structured data realm of business processes and business documents.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for effectively incorporating unstructured data with a business process are desired, and may be provided by some embodiments herein.